Stuck in Idiotville II
by Lady Stone
Summary: It was a part of their lives they vowed to forget... But what happens when they're forced to not only remember it, but relive it? ::Sirius, a secret LOLLIPOP FARMER?::
1. No Bragging Rights Here

**Author's Note:** So, ah... I'M BACK! Are you as happy as me?

Well, school's out for summer as of yesterday and I thought you've all waited long enough for the sequel. Hopefully, it's as good as it's former.

About me, I'm going to be a Junior next year and I'm sixteen with a license and no car. I've also noticed that none of you know what your beloved Lady Stone looks like, so... _http/img107.echo.cx/img107/4196/mepretty3wg.jpg_

Warning: This fanfiction contains mild hints of slash (same-sex pairings). You've been warned.

* * *

**Stuck In Idiotville II**

by Lady Stone

Severus Snape watched Potter and Black snickering in the corner during Transfiguration. They were laughing about something and kept glancing over at him; Snape became uneasy but just sneered at the two. Eventually, Black stood up and made his way towards Snape.

Snape gripped his wand underneath the table and looked about the room for McGonagall; unfortunately she had to rush Peter Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing due to the ill-favored purple bubbles quickly descending from his ears. Snape knew beforehand that Pettigrew shouldn't have been partnered with Malfoy.

"Hullo there, Snivellus." Black said cheerfully and rested his elbow against the table. Snape quickly glanced up at him and glared.

"Get away from me, Black." Snape quipped at him.

"Aw, Snape. You should be happy someone's talking to you. Considering no one likes you." Black smiled innocently and tapped his fingers on the desk.

"I have friends." Snape muttered and his hand began shaking; holding his wand fearfully.

"Like who?" Even before Snape opened his mouth, Black already had something to say. "Even Eddie doesn't like you."

Snape world crashed around him and his eyes began to fill with tears. "How dare you?" Snape asked scratchily, and his body shuttered. "You don't know that!"

"Oh yes, I do. He told me." Black nodded happily, "I wouldn't be surprised if I were you, Snivellus."

"No he didn't!"

"But, I did... Severus." Snape whirled around and to his horror, came face-to-face with a live-size Eddie the Elf.

"How could you? I thought we were friends?" Snape cried, ashamed.

"For one reason, Severus. Just one reason..." Eddie the Elf stood before him, and with great courage said, "It's just... It's just... Your teeth are crooked. They remind me of a chain saw... And chain saws scare me, Severus."

Snape stared dumbfounded at Eddie and then suddenly burst into tears as he heard Black laughing his head off behind him.

"Snape, Snape! Get your big butt out of bed and give me your jello!" Malfoy's voice screamed in his ear.

Snape eyes flew open, and he quickly realized he was safely in his dorm room, in his own bed. It was just a dream; Eddie didn't really hate him.

Snape sighed in relief and looked over at Malfoy, who was standing there in little heart boxers and was holding a bowl of jello.

"I told you I liked green jello, not this awful red stuff." Malfoy fumed, and then carefully dropped the jello over Snape's head and walked away.

Snape sat there with the jello dripping from him, and smiled. It was okay; because Eddie really did like him.

* * *

Remus Lupin awoke to a big yearning for jello, for some odd reason. Within opening his eyes, gray one starred back at him. Normally, Remus would yell a curse, but today he just threw a pillow at Padfoot's head. "I wish you'd stop watching me sleep."

"I only do it because it wakes you up." Padfoot informed him. "It's part of theory that when you stare at someone long enough, they acknowledge it and look at you. So, it wakes you up. I think the study was called-"

"Padfoot?" Moony asked uneasily.

"Yes?" Padfoot replied.

"Just... Stop." He sighed and stood up. Looking around, he came to the realization that James and Peter were absent.

"They went to breakfast." Padfoot said and walked over to the door, "I'm going too. I'll see you later."

"Yup, bye Pads." Moony spoke and went over to his trunk, with opening it he took out his pants and slowly pulled them on. He closed his trunk and looked up; at Padfoot. "You also need to stop watching me dress."

"Well, that's also part of a study," Padfoot began. "It's called How Sexy Is Remus Lupin?"

Moony grumbled something under his breath and shook his head.

"I don't think I've gathered enough data, so I'll have to conduct more research." Padfoot nodded.

"Well, until then I'll be changing in the bathroom." Moony clarified.

* * *

"That was my muffin!" Peter yelped at James, who had idly grabbed his muffin.

"The basket is bottomless! Grab another bloody muffin!" James snapped.

Wormtail glared at him, but still helped himself to another muffin and turn away from Prongs for the rest of breakfast.

Prongs rolled his eyes, and then saw Lily sit down in front of him. "Good morning, Evans. You look exceptionally beautiful this morning." Prongs grinned slyly.

Lily frowned and rolled her eyes. "Shut it, Potter. I only came over here to ask you what our Charms assignment was from yesterday."

"I wouldn't know. I was too busy missing you." Prongs said cheekily.

Lily sighed, "Potter..."

"We had to write eight inches about a specific dragon." Moony announced as he sat down next to her; Padfoot sitting down next to Prongs.

"Thank you, Remus." Lily smiled.

"No problem." Moony turned away and started pilling his plate with food.

"You know... I've been meaning to ask you guys; considering it's been nearly a month since you all were locked in there..." Lily turned and pointed at the sole door across the Hall, which had know been covered with Caution tape thanks to Moony and Prongs. "What all happened in there?"

The four Marauders went completely silent and they all exchanged knowing looks; all at the exact same time they recited, "Nothing."

Lily growled and stood up. "Fine. Don't tell me." Huffily, she walked to the other side of the table and sat down.

"That part of our lives never happened." Prongs nodded. The three others agreed silently. "We will never relive that, ever."

Moony looked up curiously at the Slytherin table at Snape; who hair was oddly dyed green. "Stranger things have happened."

* * *

To Be Continued...

**Author's Note:** I know it's not funny... But wait until the next chapter when all the fun begins; today I just wanted to give you guys something for all that waiting you've been doing.

Review and tell me how much you missed me!

Sincerely,

Stone


	2. Of Lollipops and Curious Biscuits

**Author's Note:** So, another year has passed without an update. Wow. I suck, don't I? School's been out for two weeks, and I'm ready to start this thing finally. I'm a senior now, with a car and two jobs. So, my time gets split between working, hanging out with my friends, and applying to colleges. Somehow, I've been able to nudge some time away for you guys.

This time, I promise.

**Warning:** This fanfiction contains mild hints of slash (same-sex pairings). You've been warned.

* * *

Stuck in Idiotville II

By Lady Stone

Lily Evans was undoubtedly a studious person, one who knew all the answers to just about everything. Although, to know such things means one must be curious. Extremely curious, that is.

Lily knew that sometimes she went too far, perhaps what she was planning to do was even to heinous to consider. Of course, Lily figured no harm would be done.

Lily ignored the triggers going off inside her head and kept to setting the magical camera atop the cabinet in the far corner of adarkened room. Lily sighed in exhaustion while trying to figure out the exact angle for the camera to be set. "This is just about as frustrating as trying to figure out what Sirius' sexuality is." Lily grumbling quietly.

* * *

Sirius Black awoke in the dead of night to the suspicion that somewhere in the world, someone was thinking of him. Rolling over and glancing towards Remus' bed, Sirius winked knowingly and fell back asleep; dreaming of hair gel and lollipops. 

James Potter groggily leaned over his bed to check his watch. Realizing that he still had two hours until Peter sat up to start crying about biscuits and butter, James groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"You awake too?" Moony's soft voice drifted across the room.

"Yeah, mate. I have no clue why." Prongs replied tiredly.

"I had an odd dream about Padfoot offering me a lollipop." Moony sounded confused.

Prongs frowned, "That's what woke you?"

"No, not that. Just the fact Padfoot kind of looked a little crazy... Like he drugged the lollipop or something." Moony shivered. "It was a bit creepy."

Prongs snorted.

"Butter... Bis... Butter and biscuits!" Wormtail suddenly yelped.

James sighed. "Not yet, Wormtail. Two more hours"

"Lollipop?" Wormtail sat up quickly with big eyes.

"Umm..." Moony stood up onto the hardwood floor. "No?"

Wormtail blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You just asked for a lollipop." Prongs replied.

"Sure I did, Prongs. Sure I did..." Wormtail side glanced at him and stood up as well.

Padfoot shot up from bed and yelled happily, "Lollipop?"

Moony rubbed his eyes annoyingly, "No!"

"No, I was asking if anyone wanted one." Padfoot slowly raised his arm to show he was holding four lollipops in his left hand.

His roommates shot each other curious glances and shrugged.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the four were quickly walking down the corridor with lollipops between their teeth. 

"Yummy, where'd you get these?" Prongs asked as he happily ate his lollipop.

"Not quite sure. Sort of found them." Padfoot shrugged the question off.

Moony grew quiet. "Know what? This is too good to care where the heck it came from right now."

"Sounds good to me. " Wormtail and Prongs replied in unison.

"You know what I was thinking, guys?" Padfoot questioned them.

"What, Pads?" Moony asked.

"I feel like going back to the room." Padfoot said.

Silence.

"What room?" Wormtail asked shakily.

"You know. The Room"

"The Room?"

"You're crazy!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Let's do it."

"Yeah, what he- Wait, Prongs, what did you just say?" Moony asked flabbergasted.

"Let's do it. I mean, we're prepared now. We all have our wands and we know not to shut the door." Prongs shrugged. "No big deal."

"No big deal?" Moony yelled. "Are you kidding me! That place traumatized me! I have to take private lessons with Flitwick now!"

"Aww... Why not with me?" Padfoot whimpered.

"SEE! That's what the room did!" Moony jumped back and pointed at Padfoot.

Prongs rolled his eyes. "That's just Padfoot being stupid."

"Aka, himself." Wormtail nodded along.

"We befriended Snape!" Moony fell to his knees. "We sang that awful, horrible, soul killing song-"

"What, Jingle Bells?" Padfoot asked.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Moony screamed crazily.

"Shh! We're going to get caught being out this early in the morning!" Prongs hissed and covered Moony's mouth with his lollipop. "Crap. Moony germs." Prongs frowned.

Moony grabbed frantically at the lollipop and attempted to pull it free from his lips, unfortunately it didn't work.

"I can lick it off for you, Moony!" Padfoot jumped forward excitedly.

Moony's muffled scream sounded as he turned around quickly to run away, only to run into the wall and be knocked backward; unconscious.

"Wow." Padfoot sounded shocked as he looked over at the peaceful Moony. "Do you think he'll have long lasting damage from that... I mean, that has to be the tenth time in the last month or two."

Wormtail shrugged. "The rest of us are okay."

Prongs whimpered for the loss of his lollipop.

* * *

A few minutes later Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot with a sleeping werewolf on his back stood before The Room. 

"We're really going to do this, right?" Prongs asked quietly.

"Guess so." Wormtail whispered.

Padfoot snickered. "I just want to see what Moony does when he wakes up in there."

Prongs rolled his eyes, but still pushed open the door. He frowned, "Weird. It opened pretty easy for being locked."

"Maybe someone else has been in here?" Wormtail questioned.

"My guess is Snape mourning for Eddie." Padfoot announced and walked into the room, carefully trying to not harm Moony, yet somehow accidentally running the poor werewolf's head into the siding none-the-less.

* * *

From a distance, Lily Evans grinned happily as she watched Sirius trot into the room, with Peter in tow, and James still trying to pull his lollipop from Moony's lips. 

As soon as the four had entered into the room, Lily Evans ran forward at an astounding speed to only be knocked to the ground forcefully by an idle biscuit on the ground. Huffing, she stood up and ran quickly (but yet, cautious) towards the room.

She slammed it shut and locked it with the strongest magic she knew, and some duck tape. You never know.

* * *

Instead of screaming, Padfoot dropped Moony, Wormtail fell over, and Prongs was too busy to notice the large bang of the door closing due to laughing at the tied up Severus Snape on the floor. 

Although, once he did realize the door was shut, he cried.

* * *

To Be Continued... 

**Author's Note:** I miss writing this. I had fun though, and I definitely remember why I liked it so much.

Hope you enjoyed it; comment if you want it to be continued.

Sincerely,

Stone


End file.
